Disciplinary Measures
by Book of Doom
Summary: Someone saw fit to inflict the students of Hyoutei with the university style lecture system. In which Atobe vows never to sit next to Shishido for lectures ever again...


**Title:** Disciplinary Measures  
**Author:** Blue  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters/Pairings:** Hyoutei  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 781  
**Summary:** Some one saw fit to inflict the college-style lecture system on the Hyoutei boys. Sitting next to Shishido can lead to many things...  
**Author's Notes (Blue):** Typed and beta'd by Red because left to me, most of this stuff would get written and nerver uploaded. Inspration from that wonderful Wednesday timetable which has no breaks and two hours of lectures back to back.

"This is boring…" Atobe shot Shishido a glare. The shorter boy had been steadily, quietly, complaining all through the long lecture at regular intervals of say…every five minutes? "I don't see why they had to introduce this university lecture system. How're we supposed to learn anything with the teacher so far away that she's a tiny speck?"

Even if Atobe sort of agreed, he wasn't about to say that out loud to Shishido.

"Ore-sama cannot do anything about this new system so it is pointless for you to complain."

Shishido growled and slumped in his chair further. "Times like this, I envy Jiroh. Must be nice to sleep through all this." Sure enough, the narcoleptic volley specialist was slumbering peacefully over his desk. Atobe made a mental note to have Kabaji remove him later.

"When's this thing ending?" Atobe glanced at his watch; true to form, it had been five minutes and Shishido's whining was beginning again. "It feels like it's been years."

"It's only been an hour and a half." Indeed, Shishido had complained 18 times thus far. "Don't exaggerate."

"Even Oshitari's not paying attention. Look, he and Mukahi are giggling over something."

Atobe sincerely hoped none of this team did anything quite so girlish as giggling. He was inclined to blame the acrobatic player; Mukahi must have been responsible for this. Oshitari _had_ to be too sensible to initiate anything resulting in giggles, surely? Even if he did gush over all those maudlin romance movies…

"I wonder what's so funny," Shishido went on.

Atobe strongly suspected he didn't want to know. "Ore-sama is not interested."

"Well, I am, and we've got another hour of this. Of course if you're too scared to try and find out…"

It was a pathetic attempt at a jibe, really. On the courts Atobe would never have wasted a second on it and some small part of his mind wondered if the lecture had somehow atrophied his brain. But he wasn't on the courts, and he was very bored.

"Ore-sama is not afraid of anything." Atobe declared in a tone a brave bystander (confident in their turn of speed) might have called sulky.

Shishido knew when the going was good and settled on grinning like a loon. Tearing out a page from his notebook, he scribbled a note. A deft flick of his wrist when the teacher was writing on the board landed it on Oshitari's lap. Atobe watched as the pair read the note and refused to wave and grin in the demented way Shishido was when they glanced behind. He was Atobe Keigo, dammit, and he did have to draw the line somewhere. Bad enough he was even party to Shishido's moronic little –

A note was surreptitiously passed back to them. It was in Mukahi's scrawl. "Mind your own business," Atobe read under his breath.

Mind his own business? _Mind his own business_?! Atobe was furious. How dare they tell him, _Atobe Keigo_, their captain, _the_ Atobe Keigo to mind his own business! They should be _honoured_ he was even taking interest! Mind his own business indeed!

Atobe realised he had completely crushed the note into a ball and Shishido was staring at him with something akin to alarm. Channeling his anger into a more productive calm, Atobe threw the sphere as hard as possible at Mukahi's head. The redhead yelped and shot back a glare. Atobe smirked. Oh, it was war alright…

"Then what happened, Shishido-san?"

Shishido gulped down his water, grateful he could breathe properly again even if his legs still ached. Atobe had been in a foul mood at practice and ordered a course of lap-running that would have put Seigaku's Tezuka to shame. After that he had proceeded to nail Mukahi, Oshitari and himself in a series of vicious "practice" games. Personally Shishido didn't see how he was fairly to blame for their buchou's poor temper.

"Well, the teacher turned around in time to see Atobe throw the paper… so she gave him a detention and made him stand for the rest of the lecture."

Choutarou winced in sympathy. For someone as proud as Atobe, such disciplining measures would have been a terrible blow. "Poor Atobe-buchou."

"Poor Atobe?" Shishido was incredulous. "What about me? Did you see him on the courts? The man's a maniac! And I didn't even do anything!" Choutarou just gave him his saintly smile that made the spiky-haired senior want to hit him and hug him at the same time. Why did the boy have to be so damned understanding?

"Shishido! Court A. Now. Ore-sama will play against you."

As his partner walked off groaning, Choutarou let the smile morph into a grin.


End file.
